


Todos los niños que lloran dan al Sol

by lupiprunus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black is a Good Friend, shifting lines
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupiprunus/pseuds/lupiprunus
Summary: Una breve escena que se me vino a la mente luego de leer el capítulo 100 del segundo libro de Shifting Lines. Desde el punto de vista de los merodeadores luego de abandonar a un Remus con bajo peso en la enfermería.
Relationships: Marauders/Marauders, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Todos los niños que lloran dan al Sol

Se metieron debajo de la capa y salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Cuando quisieron avanzar la capa no cedió, James y Peter miraron qué era lo que la detuvo.

"Espero que el próximo mes Remus diga que él es el enfermo para poder visitarlo" Sirius mencionó, todavía con su mano apretando el picaporte, sin querer moverse y dejarlo.

"Vamonos o nos van a descubrir" susurró Peter.

Sirius se giró y los tres avanzaron a través de la enfermería. Sirius lideraba a pasos agigantados. Una vez en el pasillo Sirius salió de la capa, corriendo en dirección a la puerta que daba a las afueras del castillo. James y Peter lo siguieron, olvidando que era media noche, saliendo de la capa sin pensarlo, corriendo tras él. Corrió hasta que frenó en medio del terreno. Cabizbajo, con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas. Recuperando el aliento. El vapor salía disparado de su boca como ráfagas constantes. James y Peter se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial, ambos sintieron un escalofrío cuando Sirius dio un grito, su voz saliendo entrecortada. 

"Sirius—" James lo llamó.

"¡No!" interrumpió Sirius aún con la voz cortada.

"No podemos hacer nada." James continuó.

"¡Estoy cansado de escuchar que no podemos hacer nada!" exclamó Sirius mientras se incorporaba mirando a James. "No podemos hacer nada…" murmuró "podemos hacer un montón de cosas." agregó señalando sus palabras. 

"No podemos, Remus ya nos dijo que intentó de todo y nada funcionó." James ahora levantó la voz igualando a Sirius.

"¡Estamos todo el maldito tiempo con él!" Sirius respondió. "Vemos cómo se olvida de las cosas… incluso de comer." Sirius enfrentó a James. Peter se encontraba mirándolos detrás. 

"Sirius esto es ridículo" James se acercó más a Sirius tomándolo del hombro. "Remus estará bien, él se recuperará" agregó enfrentando su mirada. "Hablaremos con él, le pediremos que se cuide." James intentó convencerlo.

"Yo debería—"

"¡No, tú no deberías nada!" James interrumpió a Sirius sin dejar que terminara. "¿Qué harás?, ¿Obligarlo a comer como si fuera un niño pequeño?" preguntó. "Él te odiaría por eso, te pediría que lo dejes en paz… nosotros ya intentamos darle comida cuando se olvida de comer." señaló. "¡Merlín! No me veas así. No es tu culpa, ¡No es tu responsabilidad!" exclamó abriendo los brazos de manera exasperada, soltando a Sirius. 

"Entonces que él me odie" dijo Sirius. "Que lo haga. Yo no voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar por esto" agregó. "No... no puedo verlo así."

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron cargados de lágrimas, rápidamente los cerró. Tomó una bocanada de aire "Si tengo que obligarlo a sentarse en mí maldito regazo en medio del gran comedor para que coma… lo haré." señaló intentando tranquilizarse, evitando derramar sus lágrimas.

James sonrió levemente, agarrándo a Sirius nuevamente de los hombros "Se que lo harás amigo… y yo te ayudaré" mencionó. Sus alientos vaporosos mezclados en la fría noche. "Ahora entremos o nos meteremos en problemas." agregó.

Peter extendió la capa y los tres desaparecieron en ella. Recorrieron los pasillos del castillo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Entraron a la habitación sigilosamente. Peter se rindió en su propia cama. James y Sirius se quedaron en la cama de James con las cortinas cerradas. Ambos se quedaron tendidos mirando el techo del dosel. 

"No puedo evitarlo." Sirius susurró esa confesión.

"Lo sé..." James contestó en el mismo tono.

"..."

"Lo quiero." dijo Sirius en un susurro más bajo.

"Si, yo también lo quiero." James agregó.

"..."

"Lo quiero mucho." Sirius hizo énfasis.

"Lo sé, Siri" James dijo en un bostezo. "Lo has querido desde el primer día que lo conociste."

"..."

"No lo puedo evitar." Sirius volvió a repetir.

"Eres un buen amigo." James susurró somnoliento.

"Un amigo" Sirius pensó.

**Author's Note:**

> El título forma parte de una canción que no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Shifting Lines.


End file.
